


skinny love {prompt collection}

by Cinnamonbookworm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fishnets, Kidnapping AU, Neighbors AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompts, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonbookworm/pseuds/Cinnamonbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of my various laulicity prompts from tumblr<br/>1. soulmates au<br/>2. fake dating au<br/>3. felicity wears fishnets<br/>4. rescue au<br/>5. neighbors au<br/>6. coffee shp au<br/>7. finals au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. soulmate au

**Author's Note:**

> _anonymous: *hands you one golden drachma* 1 or 10 Laurel/Felicity fic please? Thanks!_  
>  1\. soulmates au  
> I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR SOULMATE AUS

Laurel’s never really believed in soulmates. They were so rare and unbelievable, and honestly, honestly she just wanted to have a good life with a good love and soulmates be damned she just wanted to be happy.

But then the mark appears on her wrist, when she’s sitting in Verdant in the morning and Oliver is talking to her about Tommy and she’s not quite sure who the mark is for. Because it could be for Oliver and it could be for Tommy and her thoughts are interrupted when a quite pretty blonde girl who looks barely old enough to drink makes up some definitely fake excuse involving Oliver and a router. She’s pretty sure it’s a sex thing. But the mark gets darker at that, so maybe her soulmate’s Oliver.

It’s not such a bad thing to think that, but the mark just fades from that point on, becoming a barely visible grey beneath the skin, like a bruise, through the Undertaking and the summer afterwards. Soulmates are a load of crap she’s not equipped to handle, Laurel decides, but oh how she wishes she knew who hers were so she could have someone to lean on right now.

The second time the mark gets dark is when she’s once again in Verdant, drunk off her ass and angry at the world over her disbarment, joking with Oliver about a job she’s pretty sure is mostly about sex, when said holder of that job walks in. Felicity is poised and pretty and somehow put together and it should make Laurel more angry but really it just makes her sad.

“Hi, Laurel. How are you?”

She ignores the slight burning in her wrist as the mark grows darker. Oliver sends her home and goes to whisper closely to Felicity. She decides she doesn’t care.

For a while after that the mark will bug her at random times. But she learns to not pay it any mind, because it never makes sense. And so often it’s when she’s down in the Arrow Cave (as Felicity has begun calling it) and Laurel begins to wonder if Oliver’s only her soulmate when he’s being nice. That’s not really the kind of soulmate she wants.

But then Oliver dies, and Felicity helps her realize this is about more than Sara and the mark goes full black and she’s so so confused because if Oliver is her soulmate then why is it behaving like this?

He comes back. He doesn’t believe in her. And it feels like no one does. Even she doesn’t believe in herself - a new type of vertigo proves that pretty efficiently.

When she wakes up, it’s Felicity there who comforts her, and makes sure she’s okay. “How are you feeling?” She asks, and it’s pretty much the same question from about a year ago but it means so much more to Laurel now. When Felicity reaffirms Laurel’s own doubts, however, it feels like the world is crashing down and it’s only then that Laurel realizes how much she’s valued the one structure of support who’s never let her down.

But Felicity’s words quickly become words of encouragement, and the prick at her wrist’s pulse becomes a steady throb with her heartbeat as black ink floods her wrist and one glance down at Felicity’s still-outstretched arms reveals a similar mark there.

“Just… be yourself.” She finishes, and Laurel has never wanted to kiss her more, because suddenly the past few years all make sense, and Felicity has somehow simplified her greatest struggle into something so short and beautiful it could be poetry.

She kisses her. Felicity responds more enthusiastically than Laurel had expected.

When they break away, their foreheads still touching, Felicity whispers “Well that was better than I imagined.”

“How long did you know?”

“That night… in your office. I’d thought it was Oliver for so long but he was gone and you, you were right there.”

“Yeah. Big oaf got in the way a lot for me too.”

“So, soulmates, huh?”

Laurel answers her with another kiss.


	2. fake dating au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. fake dating au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _anonymous: 7 + Laurel/Felicity please  
>  7\. fake dating au_  
> i actually got this one twice so yay!

It starts out simple enough: Laurel needs a date to this one auction because  _Felicity, Nyssa’s going to be there and I’m happy for her and Sara and everything but they’re both going to think something’s up if I show up alone._  Felicity finally concedes after some badgering (and a lot of ice cream). It’s not like it’ll do any harm.

But then the press gets word. Because Oliver Queen’s ex girlfriend is dating his assistant and this is just too good to not blow into epic proportion. Cameras are following them around all night and it’s kind of distracting. (But not really as distracting as the way Felicity shivers a little bit when Laurel puts her arm on the small of her back.) (Not totally as distracting as the way Laurel’s hair looks in the moonlight, but, you know, whatever.) (She doesn’t need to be in love with  _both_  of Starling City’s favorite ex-power-couple.)

Except Laurel thinks it’s hilarious. Dating a billionaire for years has given her expertise with the paparazzi and she shows Felicity all the places to hide and tries to pull all these crazy stunts and when she kisses her (which she swears is just for a photo op) Felicity kind of gets butterflies. And when Laurel subsequently pulls her into a corner to avoid the press, Felicity kind of wishes she could kiss the lawyer again.

It keeps happening. Again and again. To more charity galas and more Christmas parties and more weddings, and Felicity says yes every time, because she’s really in too deep to say no, despite the fact Laurel’s excuses are getting more and more ridiculous.

One day, when Laurel asks her to come to this wine-tasting a few towns over, Felicity just turns around from her desk where she’d been hacking and, much to Diggle and Oliver’s amusement, retaliates. “You know, you could just ask me on a real date. I would say yes.”

She goes back to the computer and tries to ignore the way the room falls silent. It only takes a few moments for Laurel to answer, though.

“Felicity?”

“Yes?”

“You wanna go on a real date?”

“Yes.”

They both leave the boys to a night of crime fighting and go get dinner as soon as Felicity’s done with what they need her for. Laurel needs her for other things anyway.


	3. felicity + fishnets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felicity wears fishnets. laurel is not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the normal doors short emily bett rickards was in came out and someone put the caption "#i can't believe felicity's cosplaying as her favorite superhero black canary" and i had to write this

"Hey Laurel. How was your day?"

"I'm so close to being done with the Jordan case and… is that my new Black Canary suit?"

"Maybe."

"Felicity?"

"Still think it's not too revealing? Would you be okay with  _me_  going out and fighting crime in this?"

"Felicity it's different when… I mean on you it totally looks more…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going  _outside_  in that thing?"

"I don't see why not. After all,  _Oliver wears tight leather all the time so it shouldn't be a problem."_

 _"_ Are you quoting me right now?"

"Hey it was you with that flimsy argument not me."

"You're not leaving the house in that thing."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about - mmm."

"That."

"Do that again."

"Promise you won't leave in this?"

"Promise  _you_  won't leave in this?"

" _Felicity."_

_..._

"Fine. I'll tell Cisco I need a different design. Now shut up and kiss me."


	4. rescue au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: _For Lauricity "i’ve finally rescued you from that science lab that those scientists brought you to after they kidnapped you and oh God what have they done to you”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have literally no idea what universe this is set in but just assume oliver and felicity aren’t together because… you know… laulicity

18 days.

It’s been 18 days since Laurel went missing.

18 days of searching and looking and scanning and hacking and nothing. Felicity had found nothing. 

She wasn’t ready to move on, not yet. Not ready to accept the possibility that Laurel might be dead. But she continued with nightly Arrow-y activities anyway, stopping crime lords and rapists and serial killers and the like.

She kept all the searches for Laurel running in the background, though. The Team didn’t have to know that.

It’s in one of these crime lords that they are alerted of an underground bunker, like the kind one would use in case of a zombie apocalypse. It is also there that they find Laurel.

Normally, Felicity’s not out in the field, but they bring her this time, to help disable the main frame that’s controlling the tech this guy is using to badly disfigure people. Bodies have been found near-death with no memory of what had happened to them other than small pieces of wire or 3d-printed organs inserted into them.

Felicity’s first thought had been that this was some terrible real-life X-file.

But the reality is so much worse.

She’s plugging the thumb drive she’d brought with her into the mainframe and everything’s being shut down when she hears a strangled gasp from behind the plastic curtains next to her.

It’s almost done downloading the virus, so Felicity figures it coudn’t hurt to check it out.

“I think there’s someone in here!” she yells, making sure the team knows where she’s going. “I’m going to go check it out!”

 _“Felicity.”_ the voice rasps and her blood runs cold.

She opens  the curtain cautiously and finds Laurel, still in full Black Canary uniform strapped down on a metal table, dried blood covering her neck and shoulders and chest. A stitched-closed incision on her throat.

Felicity blinks back tears. “I found the Black Canary!” she yells to the team, but even that doesn’t sound right so she looks Laurel in the face and whispers “I’ve got you, Laurel.”

Laurel smiles weakly and grips her hand.

Diggle helps Felicity carry her out. He’s the only one she lets touch her through the entire car ride. They sit together, Felicity kissing Laurel’s hands and trying her best to clean off the dried blood with the med kit they have in the van.

But then someone starts shooting. They must’ve forgotten to kill all the guards because someone starts shooting and the van nearly tips over and when Oliver opens the door to fire arrows back, suddenly Laurel sits up.

And she screams.

Just like her canary cry, but her canary cry is gone, it was destroyed in-action a few weeks before she’d been kidnapped. Felicity and Cisco were trying their best to make a new one for her in Central City when she’d disappeared. Felicity had blamed herself for so long.

Still, the sound she’s making is exactly like the canary cry, and it works that way too, making their ears start to bleed and knocking the car of the guy shooting at them into the bay behind him.

When the cry stops, Laurel begins to cry.

Felicity caresses her face and murmurs, “Oh, Pretty Bird, what have they done to you?”


	5. neighbors au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: •Its like 3am and I’m exhausted and I can hear you raging next door about failing at putting an ikea bed together so here I am helping you put it together and holy shit you’re cute au for laurel/felicity please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider this in some season 1 au where laurel became the black canary while oliver and sara were on the island and when he comes back they start working together (but no romantic relationship, obviously, because i need laulicity to happen)

Laurel’s wanted to get some sleep all night.

Vigilante-ing is hard work, and when she comes home early on Friday night (well, 3am is early  _for her_ ) all she wants is to get some sleep.

He neighbor, apparently, has other ideas.

She tosses and turns in her bed, trying to find some position that doesn’t make her muscles ache quite as much as the other ones when she hears a loud cry through the wall next to her head.

“ _Frack!”_

Laurel puts the pillow over her head, but her time on the streets has heightened her hearing quite a bit and it doesn’t really help. The slew of almost-but-not-quite cursing continues and finally Laurel gives up. She’s going to go over there and tell her neighbor to shut the hell up so she can get some sleep.

And if that doesn’t work, they’re getting a very pointed visit from the Black Canary.

She pulls a grey sweater on since the heating in this building is notoriously terrible, and knocks on her neighbor’s door.

The door swings open to reveal a petite blonde in a Captain America short-pajamas set, wielding a hammer and shouting something about how  _“Barry, if this is you, I swear to God I’ll give you back that DVD when I’m done with it.”_

She’s also cute.

Too cute for Laurel to really remember what it was she was going to say.

Her neighbor tilts her head to the side a bit, crinkling her eyebrows. “Can I help you?”

“I’m here about-” Laurel starts, but then rethinks her wording as she gets her brain straightened out. “You’re being kind of  _loud_.”

She blushes. “Oh- sorry! I’m just trying to get this bed put together so I won’t have to sleep on the floor anymore and my friend Barry, sorry I think I called you him, offered to help me but I said I could do it myself because, you know  _how different can computers and Ikea beds be?_  Turns out they’re  _really different._  And I just want to sleep on a  _real bed_  again.”

Yep, definitely cute.

Laurel finds herself smiling a bit at the blonde’s predicament. “You know, my ex was helpless with Ikea things too, so I can help you, if you want.”

“Uhmm, sure! Thanks! Right this way.” she gestures into the room for Laurel to follow. “My name’s Felicity, Felicity Smoak, and I just moved here, obviously.”

 _Oh… shit._  Laurel realizes. This is the IT girl Oliver went to get help from a few weeks ago. Laurel was only okay with it because she figured neither of them would ever see her again, but here she is; cute and confused and keeping her up late at night. Laurel’s already promised to help, so she doesn’t back out, but she promises herself to try and keep this  _cuteness_ under control; she can’t rope Felicity into this vigilante life any more than she already is.

There’s a pile of wooden pieces on the ground, it looks almost mangled, and screws are rolling around everywhere. A sad little mattress sits propped up in the corner, waiting for a frame to be built.

“ _Frack!”_ Felicity yells again as she stubs her toe on one of the screws. 

Laurel tries to keep her smile under control. She  _really_  has got to stop thinking about how cute this girl is if she’s gong to make it through the night.


	6. Barista AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a barista at a local coffee shop and your mom comes in every morning and talks about her daughter but hot damn you were not who I was expecting-oh shit I think you were just ordering and I was not paying attention I'll just get your moms regular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took a little liberties with this one.  
> also, let's pretend that dinah's not a horrible mom in this au bc i'm a sucker for two generations of black canary.

Dinah-with-the-curly-hair always comes in at like four in the morning.

Felicity’s gotten used to it at this point; after all, it _is_  an all-night coffee house, and she _did_  decide to take the late shift because she just _sleeps better during the day, okay?_

She’s a smiling face, though. A smiling face who occasionally tells Felicity too much about her personal life, but hey, who is she to judge? One time she gave a guy handing out _Save The Earth_  flyers a long-winded story about her phobia of kangaroos. Everyone’s got their quirks.

Today, however, Felicity is _really_  not in the mood to listen to her, especially because she is _really_  not in the mood to be set up. “Look, Dinah, I’m sure she’s great and all, but I literally _just_  got out of my last relationship. I don’t need a girlfriend. What I need is like a truck full of mint chip and to send an angry email to those people who didn’t let _Nancy Drew_  become a TV show again. I’ll be okay with socialization again in like… 2 millennium, tops.”

Dinah crosses her arms. She’s the fittest late forty-something Felicity’s ever met. She also likes a lot of black leather. It would almost look like she’s dressing too old for her age if a.) Felicity believed in any of that crap and b.) if it didn’t still look _amazing_  on her.

“All I’m saying is that Laurel likes iced tea and if you wrote your number on her cup it probably wouldn’t hurt.”

“So now we’ve gone from _hey, you should date my daughter_  to _hey, you should ask my daughter out who cares if you get your heart broken again, right_? Some friend you are.”

Dinah winks. “You’ll never know if you don’t try.”

“Easy for you to say, Miss I-used-to-be-a-rockstar.” Felicity doesn’t write her number on the cup. She writes Dinah’s name and then an astrisk and _I’m not dating your daughter._ “I’m having a hard time believing you know what rejection feels like.”

“Who says she’s going to reject you?”

Every Law of the Universe Felicity knows. “I do.”

*.*.*

Iris calls her at six on Saturday.

“Iris, I love you, but this is my _off_ day.” Felicity moans into her phone from under six layers of blankets.

“I’m going out with Barry.”

She doesn’t think she’s ever sat up so fast in her entire life. It’s followed up by a bit of worry she might’ve just made her friend go deaf with her scream.

“I need you to cover me.”

And the excitement is gone.

“I don’t do day shifts, you _know_  that. I do night shifts. When I can form strong, long-lasting bonds with other people who like to sleep during the day. I’m not good with people, Iris, not like you are.”

“No, Felicity, you’re great with people. You’re just scared you’ll end up dating a customer again. You know, if that meet-cute you had with Ray happens again it wouldn’t be the end of the world.”

Felicity covers her face with one of her pillows. “We are _not_  talking about my love life right now. Not when you two finally got on the right path.”

“You’ll cover for me, though, right?”

She says yes, of course she says yes. What’s she going to do? Deny them their date and hope that time gets reversed again so they can have a re-do?

*.*.*

The girl at the table near the window is really pretty.

She’s pretty in the way that makes the morning look beautiful. And, in Felicity’s book, mornings almost never look beautiful.

But this girl does. She looks gorgeous. Her hair’s the color of the caramel shots they put in their autumn special. She’s scanning over some files in front of her. Felicity’s almost hesitant to call out her order and disrupt her because she’s worried the magic of the moment might just snap.

Oh yeah, and the order’s an iced tea. If this is Dinah’s daughter Felicity’s going to eat her foot. Her foot which is thankfully not wearing heels, but if it was… if she was wearing those black Mary Janes she might just be tall enough to kiss this girl.

So, like she said, eating her foot.

“Laurel… Lance?” she calls out.

The woman across the room looks up and smiles, burgundy lips widening around white teeth. She’s wearing a pantsuit. Felicity hadn’t realized she was into those. She guesses she is now.

Dinah’s daughter raises her hand as she struts over. Screw that height comparison, this girl’s in heels too. Low brown sensible heels, but still… heels.

She has great taste in shoes.

“That would be me.” She stops when she gets to the counter, resting perfectly manicured hands on the edge. “You’re Felicity, right?”

This would be the moment when Felicity would melt into the ground, if she had any sort of metahuman power. Which she doesn’t. She’s never wished to be a superhero more than in this moment.

“That _would_  be me, unfortunately.”

“My mother sent me over here to ask you out.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I swear I didn’t say anything. All I said was that my apartment was feeling a little empty after-”

“You don’t need to explain anything to me, Felicity. She tries to set me up all the time. I actually just got out of a pretty long-term relationship so… I don’t know about dating right now.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” Felicity says, pushing the iced tea across the counter.

Laurel takes the cup and examines it. “You still wrote your number on here, though.”

“Coffee emergencies only.”

“Does asking you out for coffee count as an emergency?”

Eating. Her. Foot.

“Um-”

Dinah’s daughter smiles again, “You know, according to my mother, it should be near impossible to get you to stop talking, and yet-”

“I- I would love that. Except not coffee. My caffeine intake is _way_  too high as-is.”

“What about dim sum, then?”

“Um. Yeah. Y-Yeah. Dim sum will do.”


	7. Finals AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were elementary school rivals but now we're in our 20s and holy shit you're hot and really sweet AU

There was a time, Laurel thinks, finally giving in and putting her head down on the oak table, when there were things more important than passing a final.

That’s a lie. She’s always cared too much about school. She’s cared ever since Ms. Montez held up a sticker sheet of gold stars and said “Whoever gets the highest grade on this test gets a whole sheet.”

Sure, she’d given most of them to her sister later, but it was the whole _winning_ aspect of it that had driven her to ace that test. She supposes that’s why she’s here, now, suffering her way through her Pre-Law textbook at one in the morning, not a cup of coffee in sight.

The girl next to her has an energy drink. If she _wasn’t_  currently studying the law, she might be tempted to steal it. 

Also a lie; she’s more than tempted to steal it if it’ll get her through these last ten pages. She’s tempted to do a lot of things her textbook is currently telling her she shouldn’t do right now.

Finals week will do that to her.

She still remembers that smug look she’d given that one girl  - What was her name again? _Felicia?_  - when she’d gotten those stickers.

What she’d give to be back in fifth grade with only gold stars at stake…

“You know,” the girl next to her says, not even looking up from her keyboard,  eyeliner slightly smudged on her left eye, “you can have it if you want.”

“What?” Laurel shakes herself out of her near-coma, accidentally bumping her cardigan-clad elbow on the table. 

“The Monster. You can have it. If I drink another sip my heart might give out.”

Laurel smiles, thankfully. When she lifts the can, however, it still seems pretty full. “Did you even drink it?”

The girl gives her a sheepish grin, blue eyes looking away. “It may or may not be my fourth. Also I’ve already had two coffees.”

Laurel’s biggest concern is suddenly _not_  whether or not she’s going to pass her final, but whether or not the girl next to her is going to spontaneously combust. Maybe it would be better for all of them if she did. Wouldn’t be the worst way to go. Not at this stage in the game.

“Well, I certainly _hope_  I don’t combust. You’re right, though, might do this whole place a favor. It’s been too long since something exciting happened in this library. Hey, if I ask you to dance on the table, will you do it? Or maybe I should. It probably sounds too much like a pick up line if I ask _you_ to dance on a table for me, since we just met and all. Not that I _don’t_  think you deserve pick up lines, because… I mean… look at you. If anyone’s going to combust here it’s you. Because you’re hot. Not because you’ve had too much caffeine, that would be me. Me who is going to stop talking now.”

Laurel’s not quite sure she caught all of that. She can barely read another word of her textbook, let alone hear words a million miles an hour. She did like the compliment, though. At least, she thinks it’s a compliment, she can’t tell.

“What’s your name, anyway?” the girl asks, still not out of steam.

Laurel takes a sip of the Monster before answering. _Wow, that is… that is strong._  “Laurel. Lance. Pre-Law.”

“That’s a pretty name. Pretty name for a pretty bird… I mean girl. Gorgeous girl Laurel.”

Normally she’d be turned off by this many compliments from someone in only a few minutes, but all the other times this has happened the other person’s been a guy in a bar who was drunk and not high on caffeine. Besides, it’s a pretty nice compliment since this girl’s filter seems to have decayed around the second Monster.

“What’s _your_ name?”

“ _Feli_ -” she hiccups, “Felicity Smoak. Well, Felicity _Megan_  Smoak. Computer Sciences. And Cyber Security. Twice the majors means twice the Red Bull, that’s what I always say.”

_Hmm, why does that name sound familiar?_

“You realize you were drinking Monster, right?”

Felicity waves her hand, accidentally hitting herself in the head. Her blonde hair looks almost gold under the light of the wooden chandelier above them. “Same thing.”

 _Felicity._ Fe-li-ci-ty. Felicity.

“Who do you keep saying my name?”

Laurel hadn’t realized she was speaking out loud. “Just sounds familiar, I guess.”

“Ha. _I_ remember _you. Gorgeous Laurel._  Always just a little smarter than me. I hated you a little, I remember. Or liked you. I can’t remember. It was a long time ago. I was confused.”

 _Oh right. Felicity Smoak._  Used to sit behind her. Pretty dark hair. Chewed too much bubblegum. Always almost stole her stickers.

“ _Now_  I remember you.”

“Well, you know what they say, when your brain isn’t working…”

“What?”

Felicity rubs her eye in dazed confusion. “No.. that’s not the expression, it’s. It’s-”

“Finals got your brain cramped out too?”

“The most cramped.”

“Well, Felicity Smoak, I’m glad to see you one last time before finals kills us.”

“Who said anything about _finals?_  We’ll be lucky to make it out of here before dying of exhaustion.”

Laurel raises the Monster. “To dying?”

“To dying.”


End file.
